The Final Key
"The Final Key" is the sixth episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis Ms. Nowhere tells the crew that the mission is over, but Tony isn't ready to give up. He's too much of a Toretto to back off now. Plot Ms. Nowhere and her crew are removing all of the possessions in the crew's warehouse since they paid for them and the operation has officially been terminated. Gary notifies Nowhere that Tony Toretto, Cisco Renaldo, and Echo have entered the premises just as they arrive, and Nowhere laments that she wanted them to gather their belongings and leave before the trio showed up as she did not want to explain. argues with Ms. Nowhere]] The crew lament that they have discovered that the cars are the keys and that they should rescue Frostee Benson, and while Nowhere claims that she does want to save Frostee, she would do it in time and that, with their covers blown, the operation was over. As she leaves, she takes their cars with them, citing that cars were property of the U.S. government since they paid for the vehicular upgrades, but that they would ship the cars back at the crew's expense once they finished stripping the cars of the upgrades. Layla Gray then shows up, informing Tony that she left Shashi Dhar and SH1FT3R after Shashi took Frostee as a hostage, claiming that Shashi crossed a line in doing so. Tony refuses to believe that she has switched allegiances, but Layla reveals that she knows what Shashi's plans are: together, the five key cars open a vault that contains a weapon known as Skeleton Key inside. Just then, Nowhere and her federal agents return to apprehend Layla and take her into custody, explaining that Skeleton Key is a myth. When Tony asks what it is, Nowhere and Gary explain that it is a device that could reportedly control any technology in its radius, Gary elaborating that its wielder could unleash an apocalyptic catastrophe. Nowhere then reveals that the last key car is in military possession, as billionaire Cleve Kelso hired the government to protect it after the other key cars were stolen, and adds that she is on her way to destroy it so that Shashi can not obtain it. As the federal agents leave with Layla, the crew return to the empty warehouse, where Cisco muses that he would do anything to save Frostee, adding that while Frostee could be annoying at times, he still misses him. Tony then comes up with the idea of stealing Kelso's key car from the military base and delivering it to Shashi in exchange for Frostee. Echo agrees to help along with Cisco, but asks Tony if it is wise to deliver the final key to a weapon to Shashi, which Tony claims they must do since Frostee is family. Tony then wonders how they can locate Nowhere and the key car although Echo immediately locates her, explaining that Nowhere uses an app to keep track of her fitness steps but that the app also sends out her location. At the base, General Dudley refuses to allow Nowhere to destroy Kelso's car, citing that Kelso had paid them to protect it and that they could use the car to apprehend Shashi and his other key cars, which would grant them the power of Skeleton Key, and orders his soldiers to interrogate Layla. However, Nowhere reveals that she has been given official command over the base and relieves Dudley of his duties, instructing her agents to apprehend him while keeping Layla close to them. Since they do not have vehicles or the technological capabilities to pull off the heist, Tony contacts Shashi and offers to steal the car and deliver it to him in exchange for Frostee, which Shashi agrees to. However, Tony adds that he needs Frostee behind a computer providing them with tech support so that they can pull off the heist. The trio head to the fringes of the military black site, and Tony and Cisco wait outside the perimeter while a vehicle enters the property. Mitch is revealed to be the driver, having been roped into the mission by Echo, who is hiding underneath his car. The sudden intruder prompts the guards of the base to send a driver to apprehend Mitch, and Mitch allows the military's vehicle to align right behind his so that Echo can attach herself to the military vehicle's undercarriage. As she does so, Mitch activates a rocket booster and leaves the base, prompting the vehicle to return back to base, which allows Echo to bypass the entrance security and successfully enter the premises. "]] Echo disguises herself in a garb similar to Ms. Nowhere as Frostee accesses the cameras of the base, revealing Layla to be held in a room as solitary confinement. Echo is nearly stopped and questioned by one of the guards, although she is able to scare him off by threatening to release scientifically-altered bees. Echo is able to make her way inside and allow Frostee an extra degree of technological control, and she ushers Tony and Cisco into the base. Echo gives Tony and Cisco Army uniforms as a disguise, although Cisco rips the sleeves off as the outfit is too hot for him. Cisco, impersonating the soldiers, attempts to gain access to a room, but his hand-print does not work. However, a nearby soldier, noticing his sweaty arms, believes that the sweat is the reason Cisco cannot gain access and uses his own hand instead, after which Echo knocks him out. guides the crew]] With Frostee guiding them, Cisco and Echo head towards their hauler, Cisco taking possession of the hauler while Echo retrieves her car. Echo then creates a diversion, blasting music and detonating explosive as she drives around the base, drawing the guards away from Kelso's key car, which has yet to be destroyed. Tony then makes his way to the car but is attacked and tasered by Ms. Nowhere, who had anticipated his participation. She then exclaims that she would destroy the car and that he would go to jail, only for her to be struck by Layla, who had been freed from her confinement by Frostee. Layla tells Tony to get the car and leave, offering to fight Nowhere. Layla and Nowhere begin their duel and Tony gets into the car. Finding himself unable to abandon Layla, Layla is forced to activate the mechanism Nowhere had in place to destroy the car, giving Tony no alternative but to drive the car out of its hangar. ]] With Tony, Echo and Cisco driving their vehicles around the base and evading pursuit, Frostee hacks into an airplane and begins to commandeer it remotely, much to Shashi's shock and surprise. Layla and Ms. Nowhere continue to fight on equal terms, but Layla is defeated when Ms. Nowhere tasers her. Leaving Layla on the ground, Ms. Nowhere is given a ride by Gary and they try to prevent the plane from taking off. Frostee causes the plane to head down the runway and to open its cargo doors, telling the crew to drive on. Echo and Cisco succeed, but Tony turns around to retrieve Layla, telling the others that he cannot leave her behind. Tony drives to where Layla is, and she claims that she must be family to him as he came back for her, to which he tells her not to push it. Since the car only has the driver's seat, Layla sits on top of the car as Tony drives through the base, with Nowhere ordering the agents and soldiers to stop him. Laser-shooting drones are deployed to shoot the car, but Layla manages to destroy them with punches and kicks, paving the way for Tony to drive the car onto the plane just as it takes off the runway. As Tony, Layla, Cisco and Echo successfully escape from the military base with the key car, Nowhere tells her agents to get her jet. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Tim Matheson as General Dudley *Bayardo De Murguia as Sentry / Soldier *Jimmy Tatro as Mitch *Tru Valentino as Gary Gallery The Final Key.png Skeleton Key.png The Final Key Car.png Agent Echo.png Frostee (The Final Key).png Scrap.png Ms. Nowhere vs. Layla Gray.png Final Key Heist.png References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes